


Всего один поцелуй

by Deal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deal/pseuds/Deal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чем думает Дин, глядя на Джо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего один поцелуй

У нее карие глаза и по-детски открытый чистый взгляд, в котором Дин читает без труда всю глубину чувств и мотивы поступков. Джо двадцать, когда юность и безрассудство идут рука об руку, а Дин, оглядываясь на тридцать своих земных лет, не может вспомнить себя наивным.  
В номере кроме них никого. Они сидят рядом на постели Сэма, касаясь коленями, и Джо, нервно теребя поясок блузки, рассказывает о том, что Эллен исчезла два дня назад. Уехала навестить друга отца и пропала.  
«Какого черта?» - думает Дин. У семьи Харвелл столько друзей, но Джо пришла за помощью именно к ним. Он знает ответ и это заставляет его злиться еще больше.  
Ее белокурые волосы неаккуратно забраны в хвост, и выбившаяся непослушная прядь спадает со лба на щеку, закрывая глаз. Джо сдувает ее, смешно оттопыривая розовые губы, и Дину вдруг хочется прижаться к ним поцелуем, ворваться внутрь языком, ощутить сахарную твердость зубов. Их поцелуй может быть сладким, но Дин уверен, что для него эта сладость отзовется горьким послевкусием. Он не имеет права привязываться и привязывать и не может позволять себе любить.  
Джо кажется хрупкой, но Дин знает, что внешность обманчива. Эта девочка может многое вынести. Он не хочет испытывать ее на прочность. Хватит и того, что выпало на долю ее матери.  
Его взгляд скользит по белой коже девичьего плеча, едва скрытому коротким рукавом шелковой блузки. Он замечает трогательную крохотную родинку у самой подмышки. Джо открыта и беззащитна перед ним. И сердце сурового охотника сжимает нежданная нежность.  
О Джо нельзя думать, как о подруге на одну ночь. Эллен никогда не простит ему этого. Он и сам себя не простит. Но Дин не может предложить Джо большего. У него нет ничего, что могло бы сделать юную девушку счастливой.  
Так легко взять ее за руки, вырвав из них истерзанный пояс, притянуть к себе и одним поцелуем изменить все. В ее жизни и в своей тоже. Но вместо этого он встает и отходит к окну, высматривая Сэма. Он бежит от себя. Бежит от того, к чему всегда стремился брат. 

\- Хорошо, Джо, мы найдем твою мать, - наконец, говорит он и смотрит, как Сэм входит в номер, склоняя голову, чтобы не задеть притолоку.  
Сэм тоже недоволен необходимостью изображать из себя ищейку в то время, когда у них есть дело намного важнее поиска отправившейся к старому другу дамочки. Но речь идет об Эллен. И он не станет спорить, а Дину не потребуются аргументы для убеждения упрямого брата.  
Все, что сейчас нужно — забросить их скудные пожитки в багажник Импалы, и можно ехать. Но сначала нужно уговорить Джо дождаться их здесь. Дин не желает, чтобы она маячила рядом все то время, которое уйдет на поиски ее матери. Но пусть теперь ею займется Сэм. 

Сценарий их судьбы выписан высшими силами с особым изощрением. Однако Дин всегда бросал вызов судьбе. Он мог бы сделать это и сейчас, если бы захотел. Но правда в том, что он не хочет, потому что не видит другой жизни для себя. Однажды у него был выбор, и он его сделал.


End file.
